Where the Sky Lands
by Rotshout
Summary: Mankind has left, and in it's absence, Pokémon have been left to develop on their own. Cities were built, countries were formed, and three guilds are calling the shots. But when the city in the sky starts falling apart, who will be there to fix it? Rated T for violence and mild language. Reviews appreciated, suggestions wanted, character requests considered.


It was five hundred years since we left. The world had gotten too dangerous for us to stay. We were dying left and right: Earthquakes toppled buildings, tsunamis decimated the coasts, it seemed like the very world was against us. In a way, it was. Mankind didn't originate on Kieral, Earth. Our population eventually outgrew our planet, and, needing resources, we left to new planets nearly identical to our own.

One of these planets was Kieral. Kieral was already inhabited by a group of similar organisms. I say similar because their DNA was diverse, yet they could interbreed to an extent while maintaining their mother's species. There were rules to this system: each species had one or two genera, and could only mate with those in one of their own. Strangely enough, you had large, whale-like creatures impregnating small, cat-like ones.

Without a dominant species such as humans suppressing the growth of these creatures, they all managed to develop their own civilizations. Their world was split into many kingdoms of inhabitants that live in similar biomes. They shared a common currency, had a primitive form of writing, and could build simple homes.

Kieral was a giant planet. It was a thousand times larger in mass than Earth, and only fifty percent of the surface was water. It had two suns directly next to each other, and a planetary ring made completely out of ice and water. Underneath these rings it's perpetually snowing on a mountain range that stretches around the globe, which divides three diamond shaped continents in half. Away from the central continents are eight smaller ones with

When we came to their world, we were hard-pressed to communicate with them. It was obvious that these beings had a great potential. After decoding their writing system, we passed down our knowledge of science, mathematics, and some of our culture. When we tried to experiment on them, however, the strongest of them used their powers to convince us to leave. Reentering our ships, we left to a nearby planet (approximately fourteen light-years away) with whatever individuals of the original inhabitants who wished to come with us.

Over time, Kieral's population grew even more diverse and intelligent, and they asked us to send a sustainable food source for the carnivores so they wouldn't need to prey upon each other. We complied, sending thousands of the unintelligent life forms that we had discovered in our travels, some of them nearly identical to those from Earth.

After that, they tried to develop on their own. They were too different from each other, and couldn't live peacefully together for long. Half of their people left the cities, and returned to living like their ancestors, self-serving and ignorant of science. They became wild.

The wild creatures created mazes to live in, and hoarded objects that were extremely useful and sought out by the civilized half. The larger ones depended on smaller ones and dead explorers for food and lures, and hardly ever ventured outside. The strongest lived deep inside the domains and retained the ability to speak. They were titans, enormously powerful and capable of destroying mountains if they so wished. Most of them were considered legends, because few explorers who met them had lived.

Around 300 AD (After Development), an extremely successful explorer named Harold Jostnick founded a guild for others like him: Prodigy explorers and mercenaries who did odd jobs and raided the mazes of the wild. Jostnick's guild eventually split into three sub-guilds which spread around the main continents, one for mercenaries, one for explorers, and one for bounty hunters. There are rumors, however, of a fourth guild that retained their founder's name and practices a more dubious profession.

The governments of this world are tied into the guilds. Each country has three main guilds with different jobs. They enforce laws, and deal with foreign affairs. Most of the governments themselves are republics, but they delegate the lawmaking to the mayors of each city. They're only there for handling large problems and electing officials. The countries get along for the most part, though there have been wars. Every small town has at least one soldier protecting it.

There are seven countries in total. On the on the northern half of the eastern main continent are the snowy lands of Frigas. Its inhabitants are mostly quadrupeds adapted to the cold. Typically, the average citizen spends the second ten years of their life as a nomad, only returning to a major city after he or she has learned a trade. Most of them end up as soldiers or mercenaries, and can choose to either server their country, or another.

South of Frigas is the vast desert known as Yvenate, where music flows instead of water. Religion is an important part of its culture, and many of Yvenate's ambassadors doubly as missionaries. Large, rough skinned beasts and products of symbiosis make up most of the population.

Southwest of the eastern continent is a smaller one with a volcanic origin named Impestas. A ring of underwater volcanoes thrust up to the surface, and in a few hundred thousand years, an enormous island with a ring of mountains around a lava lake had formed. Creatures adapted to withstand or absorb heat thrive here, some able to use excess heat in amazing ways. Thousands of caverns running along the veins of lava are rich in minerals and gemstones. Metal armor and weapons almost never leave the shores of Impestas, but cookery, pipes, and jewelry are commonly exported.

On the northern tip of the middle continent is Augustus, a prairieland. Out of all the countries, Augustus has the largest and most diverse population. Huge cities developed around human buildings which are now occupied by the planet's residents. Many of the people who live here are scientists taking advantage of the remnants of human technology. Outside of the major cities are large towns where two thirds of the population lives. Most of the towns have at least one school, and a few of them have specialized schools for the pursuit of specific careers. Farming is so efficient that each town only needs one farmer, and most of the food is shipped to the cities or exported to the other countries.

On the southern tip of the middle continent is Dontus, a marshland. Huge cliffs with waterfalls border the country, with lakes and swamps in the interior. Wood is imported in order to protect the trees they have, and is used to make raised towns on unstable land. There aren't any cities, but a stone castle near the eastern cliffs is the residence of the country's monarchs. The plant life in the marshes is often poisonous, so the inhabitants are adapted to toxins.

The western continent has only one country spread out over the north and south: Habeus. Habeus is composed mainly of forest and mountains, with a few valleys in between. The towns are either in the valleys, or the trees. They're constantly on guard due to the closeness of the wilds, and have to fight off attackers every week.

Underneath the western continent is an enormous maze of tunnels and caverns called Moria. Originally, Moria was the dominion of a fiery beast, but he was driven back into the depths of his home by constructs. Now, Moria is home to many tough beings adapted to the little light provided by luminescent plants and gemstones. The larger caverns house giant cities with homes dug into the walls, stalagmites, stalactites, and columns, along with huge buildings built in the space in between. Tunnels leading to the surface and to other cities are wide and well-traveled, with some smaller ones that open up into small, private caves. Beneath each dwelling is a second exit that leads to a giant lake that the counterpart of the legendary beast is said to lurk.

Nearly all of the aquatic species live in the underwater country of Kieon. Kiedon is located between the northern parts of the eastern and western continents, and is composed of two parts: A city underneath a glass dome with the top open to the air, and the spires outside the dome defending it from strong currents. The fishlike people live in the spires or in off-shots of the aqueducts running throughout the city. The beings with limbs allowing them to live on land are usually found in buildings outside of the water.

The smaller continents without world powers are home to small tribes of roaming hunters and warriors. Small colonies from each country are along the coasts, and are used as homes for the diplomats sent to interact with the tribes. Trade is preformed there, and any tribal that wishes to leave the continent and join another country is welcomed onto a boat. Likewise, countrymen who want to join a tribe may join whoever wants them.

Recently, there have been rumors of a city that moves around in the clouds. The birds and dragons of each country, however, refuse to talk about it. What could be up there in the sky?

Since you found this story, you can obviously tell what these creatures are, but anyway…

Welcome to the world of Pokémon!


End file.
